


Excitation

by Morgana



Series: Long Distance Lover [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has a kink, and Riley doesn't mind playing to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitation

He'd practically had to use a shoehorn to get himself into the jeans, but the look on Spike's face when he walked through the door was worth every second. Riley grinned over at the stunned vampire as he ran a casual hand down from chest to hip, well aware of the blue eyes that followed every movement. He went to find a seat at the bar, mentally counting down from ten once he was in place.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as he hit one, hands settled on his hips, holding him still while a firm body pressed up against his back and a low voice purred in his ear, "Walk into a place wearin' that kinda outfit an' you're pretty much lookin' to get fucked, ain'tcha?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," he replied, smiling into the rim of his glass as he raised it for a drink. "Maybe I'm just here for the beer."  
  
Lips ghosted down his throat, and it was all he could do not to moan and beg for it right there, especially when Spike spread his fingers, coming perilously close to the hard on that was already pushing uncomfortably against the tight blue denim. "Willin' to bet I could change your mind about that..."  
  
Riley swallowed hard and set his beer down. He carefully pushed Spike's hands away, but smiled at the blond as he turned around on his stool to face him. "If you don't get us thrown out of here, maybe."  
  
His lover chuckled. "Got a point there. Fancy a dance, or do we just go straight to the good part?"  
  
A hand hooked around the back of his neck to pull him in for a hard kiss was his only answer. Thankfully, Spike spoke horny male fluently, because as soon as he was released, he licked his lips and nodded. "Back corner, far side of the pool tables," he told him, then turned and vanished into the crowd of bodies.  
  
Riley forced himself to hold still while he counted to ten. The tease was part of it, knowing that he was so close to gratification without touching it, and it never failed to make him hard. Finally, he slid off the stool, quickly adjusted himself, and went looking for his vampire.  
  
He found him exactly where he said he'd be, leaning against the wall, the outline of his figure barely discernible in the shadows. Reaching out, he lay a hand lightly over his heart, hard muscle and still flesh, fingers digging into black cloth when Spike moved and he was abruptly turned and slammed back against the wall.  
  
They'd teased each other before, spent an entire night building up to this, but not tonight. Tonight it was going to be fast, and hard, and Riley couldn't need it more. Not after being away for so long, being deprived of the touch and taste and scent that were suddenly all around him. Spike's knee shoved his legs open an instant before his hips were wedged into the space and a hard length pressed into his thigh.  
  
"Fuck, look good enough to eat in those things," Spike growled, one hand sliding behind to cup his ass.  
  
Riley moaned and pulled him forward, seeking his mouth with a ravenous need. Spike gave it to him, tongue sliding easily against his, offering a preview of what he knew would come when they got back to his hotel room. It was wet and slick, and he thrust back against Spike as he started to move, already so far gone that he felt like he was fifteen again.  
  
And Spike seemed to know it, too. "Christ," he gasped, pulling back to allow him to breathe, great noisy gulps of air that echoed in his ears. "Need it, don'tcha, pet?"  
  
"Yeah. Ohhhh, fuck, yeah," he agreed, biting back a whimper when Spike pressed him against the wall, trapping him in the very best way. "Need you to make me come, Spike. Now, please!"  
  
"Wore these just for me, didn'tcha?" A hand wedged itself between denim and flesh, Spike's ragged moan letting him know that his secret had just been discovered. "Fuck, nothin' underneath."  
  
"Uh-uh. Told you I wouldn't, remember?" He reeled him in for another long kiss, doing his best not to come just from that alone. "I know - ohhhh, God - know you like it, and -"  
  
Spike thrust against him, smiling against his neck at the needy sound that he couldn't hold back. "Yeah, fuck, yeah, pet. An' you're close too, can feel it. Gonna make a mess, aren'tcha?" He was panting, his breath coming heavily as he moved against him, and Riley knew he wasn't the only one riding the edge. "Fuck, love seein' you like this. Gonna make you shoot all over yourself, then kiss you hard so's everyone'll know just how bad you still need it, then take you home an' fuck you so hard afterwards."  
  
If Spike's kink was Riley's jeans, then Riley's kink was Spike's voice, because the more he talked, the hotter Riley got. "Oh, God," he gasped. "God, so - so close. Can't -"  
  
"Come on," Spike urged him, fucking up against him with hard thrusts. "Come on, pet. Wanna see you come apart for me."  
  
And just like that, he was coming, his dick jerking as he shot over and over again, hot pulses that soaked into his jeans and ran back down over his shaft, coating him with it. He yanked Spike forward again, groaning into his mouth as he ground against him, using the friction of denim and hard body to draw it out until he wanted to scream.  
  
"Fuck," Spike swore. He made a strangled sound and thrust hard against him, and Riley could feel a damp patch form on his thigh as Spike rode out his own orgasm. Spike's teeth scored lightly over his neck, promise and threat combined, and Riley wasn't surprised to feel himself getting hard again when he murmured, "Let's go, pet. Wanna fuck you now."


End file.
